Untouchable
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Se supone que moririas esa noche, pero no pude hacerlo. Simplemente porque eras...intocable. /Smut. Slash. One-Shot


18-08-13 2:38 PM: _**¡Hi! ¿Como están, como los tratan los caminos de la vida...ok no.**_Tengo que confesar que la hora me afecta. Hace tiempo queria escribir un fic basado en la cancion de Lana del Rey "Serial Killer", pero no se me ocurría nada. Hasta que hace exactamente 38 minutos (después de terminar una partida interminable de LoL) dije "_**!Voy a escribir!**_ y...salió esto. Está parcialmente basado en la cancion pero no es un song-fic, además no tiene dialogos (quiero probar esta forma de narrar)

Sin más que decir y muriendo de sueño. Los dejo con el fic. Y como dice RusherLoveKogan (!Feliz año Daniel! ;) Disfruten...o no xd

* * *

Llego a la fiesta con mis amigos, como siempre comienzo a observar las mesas, buscando a mi próxima víctima. Entonces te veo, con tu expresión inocente, esos labios tan apetecibles y tu buen cuerpo, sentado como si nada charlando con unos chicos. Pienso mi plan un segundo e intento pasar desapercibido, pero cuando pasas a la pista de baile me paro de inmediato, buscándote entre la gente que mueve sus cuerpos al compás de la música.

Me acerco a ti y te sonrío, tu desvías un poco la mirada pero respondes a mi saludo con otra sonrisa, tus dientes son perfectos, _tú_ eres perfecto. Bailamos por un largo rato y te invito a una mesa alejada de tus amigos y de los míos.

Los vasos se van llenando y vaciando a medida que la noche pierde su juventud. En ningún momento te percatas del polvo blanco que mezclo con tus tragos, y al parecer crees que el mareo se debe a la cantidad de alcohol. Me ofrezco a acompañarte al baño , cuando entramos te arrimo contra la pared y comienzo a devorarte en un beso que tu correspondes gustoso. Luego de un rato me separo de ti, tienes los ojos brillosos y te cuesta enfocar la mirada, _esa es mi señal_.

Dices que te sientes muy mal y que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa. Como buena persona que soy me ofrezco a llevarte, vuelves a dudar pero terminas aceptando. Pago todo lo que consumimos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, tengo que apoyar tu brazo en mi hombro porque ya casi no puedes caminar por tu cuenta. Para cuando llegamos a mi auto ya estás completamente inconsciente,_ ya es hora._

Conduzco algo ansioso hasta el lugar de siempre. Te saco del auto y te cargo hasta el interior de la pequeña cabaña. Te llevo hasta la cama y te amarro a ella, _ya es hora de que el show comience. _

Bastan unas cuantas palmadas suaves para que despiertes, te toma un tiempo reconocerme y darte cuenta que tus brazos y pies están amarrados cada uno a uno de los postes de la cama. Me miras con confusión y miedo, pero sé que sabes perfectamente lo que haré.

Apoyo las rodillas en el filo de la cama y me estiro, quedando mis brazos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, me inclino para besarte pero tu quitas el rostro, te tranquilizo diciéndote que todo es un juego, pero tu reacción es la misma. Apoyo una rodilla más adelante para mantener el equilibrio y liberar una de mis manos, tomo tu hermoso rostro con fuerza y atrapo tus labios sin compasión, hundiendo mi lengua hasta tu garganta, literalmente.

Una vez que te suelto toses, algunas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, las cuales están rojas a más no poder, pero en tu piel morena el sonrojo se ve demasiado sexy. Ante esa visión siento como mis pantalones comienzan a ajustarse en una zona específica. Tomo una tijera bastante grande de un velador cercano y la acerco a tu rostro, tu cierras los ojos al sentir el borde de metal rozar tu nariz.

Tomo la esquina de tu camiseta y la corto, ahora puedo apreciar tu hermoso torso que, como el resto de tu cuerpo, parece esculpido por los dioses. Acaricio tus pectorales, pasando ligeramente por tus marrones pezones. Tu sonrojo aumenta más, dándote un encantador aire de inocencia.

Desabrocho tus pantalones y los bajo de un tirón junto con tu ropa interior. Ahora puedo apreciarte mejor, me paso la lengua por los labios ante la etérea visión de tu cuerpo moreno. Tú, en cambio, desvías la mirada, acentuando esa imagen de inocencia que me vuelve loco.

Me despojo de mi ropa quedando solo con mis bóxers, los cuales ya parecen una tienda de campaña debido a ti. Ataco tu boca otra vez, bajando a tu cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente llego a tus pectorales y a tus botones, capturo uno con mi boca mientras juego con el otro. Un deleitante gemido abandona tu garganta y mi entrepierna pulsa al escucharlo. Sigo bajando en mi camino, llego hasta tu ombligo el cual beso, causándote cosquillas.

Entonces ya lo tengo frente a mis ojos, tu nada despreciable pene. No pierdo tiempo y meto lo que más puedo a mi boca. Arqueas la espalda y aprietas los puños, acelero el ritmo de boca y el baile de mi lengua, y en poco tiempo derramas tu semilla, la que cae sobre tu pecho y parte de tu cara.

Eso fue rápido _¿Acaso no serás? _Lo confirmo cuando llevo un dedo hasta tu entrada, eres virgen _eso lo hace más delicioso aún. _Hago fuerza hasta que mi dedo entra por completo, te doy un poco de tiempo ara acostumbrarte y comienzo a moverlo en círculos, y después de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, buscando tu punto de placer. Tu miembro vuelve a erguirse cuando lo encuentro, Agrego otro dedo y hago movimientos de tijeras, tu intentas cruzar las piernas, retorciéndote en la cama como un pez. Pero las ataduras son suficientes para dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

Saco mis dedos y me quito los bóxers, los que tienen una enorme mancha de pre-semen. Desato tus tobillos y los llevo a mis hombros, parece que la droga aún hace efecto porque ahora solo te limitas a mirarme, ya no forcejeas. Alineo m miembro con tu entrada y embisto, sintiendo como tu esfínter se cierra de inmediato contra mi glande, llevándome a un extraño umbral entre el dolor y el placer. Hago un poco más de fuerza y la cabeza entra por completo. Dejas escapar un grito de dolor y ahora si te retuerces, intentando sacarme de tu interior.

Espero un rato y penetro un poco más, y un poco más, hasta que casi todo mi grueso pene está dentro de tu virginal y apretado ano, ya no puedo ir más allá, después de todo eres virgen y no quiero desgarrarte por dentro, eso no sería divertido.

Te obligo a besarme de nuevo y comienzo a embestirte, lenta pero firmemente. Ahogo tus gritos con mis labios, y después de unas cuantas idas y venidas ya gimes en mi oído y yo me muevo a un ritmo frenético. Causas en mi algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, me vuelves loco. Separo un poco más tus piernas y entro por completo, hasta que mi pubis choca contra tu entrada. Haces una mueca pero no te quejas, a estas alturas ya debes estar bien dilatado.

Siento ese familiar calor en la parte baja de mi estómago, que me anuncia que estoy cerca del clímax, tomo tu miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo a ritmo frenético. Tu cuerpo se tensa y vuelves a manchar tu pecho y cara con tu propio liquido blanco. Tu interior se aprieta aún más, ya no puedo contenerlo, doy una embestida más y me derramo en tu interior, sintiendo que me muero en el proceso.

Salgo de ti con cuidado y me acuesto a tu lado. Tus ojos están cerrados y gruesas lágrimas abandonan tus ojos. Miro el velador, el cuchillo me está ahí, como siempre, esperando a mi víctima de turno.

Lo tomo y lo acerco a tu cuello, me miras con una mezcla de terror y resignación. Mi mano tiembla, por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que he violado y matado a tantas personas, no puedo deslizar el cuchillo por tu cuello y acabar con todo de una vez, simplemente no puedo.

Corto las cuerdas que te atan y antes de que puedas hacer algo corto mi yugular, sintiendo como la sangre deja mi cuerpo, manchando el piso. Caigo de inmediato, es solo cosa de segundos, _no le temo a la muerte _sino a lo que hay después de ella. Lo último que escucho es como hablas por celular, seguramente estaba en tu pantalón y no me di cuenta.

—¿Aló? ¡Soy Carlos García, necesito una ambulancia rápido aqu….—Tu voz se difumina en la oscuridad que ahora envuelve a la llama de mi vida.

_¿Así que Carlos, eh? _

_Que hermoso nombre. _

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Sintieron que el final fue muy abupto? Pues espero que si, porque esa era la idea, no se porqué, pero se me dio la gana de terminarlo así como de __**!ZAS!**_(Crean que la hora me afecta)

Eso sería todo, por favor dejen review y así actualizo alguna de mis historias y sigo trabajando en un gran proyecto que les traeré para mi cumpleaños :D

Nos leemos luego, cuidense.

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
